Sandwiches For Sadness
by QueenCanarrowDeathstroke
Summary: VixenWave one shot in which Amaya is sad and Mick decides to come up with a creative way of cheering her up.


**I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **AU: Len's alive.**

 _Sandwiches For Sadness_

Heading out of the infirmary on the Waverider, Mick Rory is already not in the best of moods, one that he hopes to improve with a several layered creative sandwich!

Of course Snart had to go and get himself shot for Sara.

They were facing down some assholes. There was quite a number of them as well and benign the rather superior fighter, Sara had engaged quite a number of them in a fight and was so immersed in said fight that she hadn't even seen one of the other men she thought she'd dealt with pull out a gun.

Leonard had seen it though and soon pushed her out of the way, however the trigger had already been pulled and Leonard had gone down, a bullet in his back as he'd wrapped Sara in his arms to shield her, taking the bullet for her.

Luckily the damage was minimal and Gideon was able to fix him up in the infirmary but it had been bad enough to send both Mick and Sara into a rush of panic and worry for the man they both care for deeply.

It hadn't helped things that Leonard was still being his usual snarky self and downplaying everything to the point where Sara slapped him and Mick may or may not have added a black eye to the list of Leonard's injures!

"Stupid Leonard." He grumbles under his breath as he approaches the kitchen, he doesn't normally call Leonard 'Leonard' often, only if he's mad at him.

He's definitely not happy with him!

"Idiot." He growls, hoping Sara's currently ripping him a new one as he speaks and focus's his thoughts on the kitchen, the sandwich in his near future, he hopes.

He's so filled with thoughts about Snart and sandwiches that he almost completely trips over Amaya's legs.

"I'll say it again. Quiet as a ninja." Mick mutters with a sigh of frustration as he looks to the woman sat on the ground against the wall.

"Mick." She says in a quiet voice, clearing it momentarily.

"Sorry." She adds quickly as Mick barely looks at her as he continues his journey to the kitchen. It's certainly become a journey after all these interruptions.

However, soft whimpering causes him to stop in his tracks and take a few steps backwards, toward where he'd left Amaya, the source of the sound seemingly coming from her direction, even though he hadn't noticed it before.

Standing in front of her once more, looking down at the woman, he notices that her usual perfect hair is practically all over the place, she's sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes are filled with tears that are slowly streaming down her cheeks.

He freezes. He isn't used to people crying. Back in Central, it was always Leonard who knew how to deal with people crying, well Lisa Snart anyway and Sara when it had turned out that her sister had been killed the whole time she was here.

"You ok, Vix?" Is what he finds himself saying as the woman simply peers up at him through her almost curtain of black hair.

"Yes. Yes I'm just being silly. Sorry, I don't mean to keep you." She says quickly.

You're not, Mick thinks about saying to her but doesn't get a chance to as Amaya begins talking again.

"It's Rex." She admits as Mick nods, he should have guessed it would have been about him. Rex Tyler, the man Amaya had loved before he'd been viciously killed by Reverse Flash.

Well, it took a while for her to realize that as somehow Mick had ended up being suspect number one and she almost cut his throat, like a ninja.

"Sometimes it just hits me that he's really gone and I still haven't managed to catch his killer." She mutters with a dark look in her eyes.

"You mean, you haven't gotten revenge yet?" Mick supplies.

"You know it's not revenge I seek. It's justice." She mutters.

"Ya kill the guy, it's basically revenge." Mick points out.

"I could decide to imprison him." She murmurs.

"Sure, honey. Of course you're gonna imprison the guy." Mick says sarcastically with a slight roll of his eyes, perhaps not the best thing he could have said as she starts crying again.

"I'm gonna make a sandwich. Wanna join?" He offers, trying to change the subject, surprised when she actually nods, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Sure." She agrees and Mick is surprised at his actions when he simply holds out a hand toward her and even more surprised when she takes it, using it to pull herself up to her feet, wrapping a hand around her arm to steady her when she stumbles, Mick uses his other hand to push some of her hair away from her face, she looks at him almost gratefully through tear filled eyes as they head to the kitchen together, Mick's hand still wrapped around her arm as they walk side by side toward the kitchen, both of them with a lot on their minds that they both need distracting from.

Surprisingly sandwiches are good for that!

"How are you going to even eat that?" Amaya says with a somewhat smile in Mick's direction as he is seemingly just pilling everything but the kitchen sink onto his almost five layered sandwich.

"Easy." Mick mutters.

"I could ask the same of you. There's nothing on it." He points out as Amaya puts her hands on her hips.

"Yes there is. There's lettuce and there's cheese and tomatoes." She retorts.

"There's only one layer." Mick grumbles.

"Some of us like simple sandwiches." She sighs, noticing another one that Mick's making beside his first, same five layers.

"You're not seriously going to eat both of those are you?" She folds her arms.

"This ones for Snart." He informs her.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asks in concern.

"If Blondie and I haven't killed him by the time the days out than suppose so." Mick responds, Amaya nodding.

"You were worried about him?" She says in a gentle voice.

"Not worried. Pissed off at him. There's a difference." He grumbles.

"Is there? Sounds like you're worried to me." She continues.

"Rubbish. Pass me the mayonnaise." He commands.

"I thought you had that." Amaya frowns.

"Finished it. New one in the cupboard." He explains to her.

"Finished it? I thought you just opened it…"

"Cupboard!" He growls as she rolls her eyes at him before crossing the room to open the cupboard, only to be bombarded by several bottles of mayonnaise all at once, about ten of them coming crashing down on top of her.

"Stocked up." Mick can't help but smirk as Amaya gets to her feet, surrounded by bottles of mayonnaise, picking one of them up and quite deliberately throwing it in Mick's direction, pretty hard.

However, she hadn't meant for it to smack him right in the face!

He growls unhappily as Amaya covers her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so, so sorry." She whispers yet is unable to keep the smirk from her face.

Heatwave: Defeated by a flying mayonnaise bottle.

Unable to stop herself, she bursts out laughing.

"Ohh so you think it's funny do you?" Mick mutters as she nods.

"I'm sorry." She whispers between laughter, yet Mick can't find it in him to complain, having seen Amaya so sad earlier, seeing her laugh and smile somehow brings a slight smile to Mick's own lips as he picks up the empty bottle of mayonnaise and chucks it at her.

"Really?" She smiles as she picks up a tomato, chucking it at him, yet her ducks and it seeming hits someone out in the corridor, even though neither Mick or Amaya stop to see which member of the team got hit by a flying tomato as Mick launches a few chips in her direction, Amaya using an empty plate as a shield, whilst throwing pieces of lettuce at Mick, the two of them slowly approaching each other, plate shields aimed high as they continue to throw things back and forth, Mick managing to throw a piece of lettuce that Amaya throws, right back at her and it ends up caught in her hair.

A moment later they're both standing in front of one another and after five seconds have passed of not throwing stuff at one another, both move their shields to assess the damage.

The room's a mess.

Someone's outside on the floor, groaning about flying tomatoes and injuries.

"Who is that out there?" Amaya wonders with a slight grin.

"Sounds of it. Snart." Mick murmurs as Amaya looks nervous.

"Ohh crap. Wasn't he injured before? Perhaps we should check on him…"

"Ahh, no need. Blondie's there." Mick grabs her arms, pulling her to a standstill as he hears Sara's anxious voice out in the corridor.

"How long before they both come in here?" Amaya wonders in a small voice.

"Not long enough." Mick murmurs with a glance at the mess in the room.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"What for?" He mutters gruffly.

"I was upset. You were there." She smiles warmly as Mick notices something green stuck in her hair. Lettuce.

"You got something…" Mick moves to pull it out, fingers resting against her soft black hair as she smiles again.

"Happier?" He finds himself questioning.

However she doesn't answer him with words. Instead she just takes a step closer and presses her lips ever so softly to his for several seconds before pulling away, trying not to smile at the look of absolute shock upon Mick's face.

"Much. See I told you, you're not a bad guy." She smiles as Mick doesn't even hesitate before kissing Amaya again, it lasts longer this time, one hand resting on her back, the other in her hair.

"Knew it!" Comes the voice of Leonard Snart.

"Get out Snart before I shoot you again." Mick growls as Amaya laughs lightly.

"Don't make jokes like that Mick." Comes the growl of Sara as she enters the kitchen somewhat supporting Leonard.

Stopping as she sees the state of the kitchen.

"What the hell happened here?" She yells.

Unable to even help themselves, Mick and Amaya burst out laughing.

"You know it was really kind of you to make me a sandwich." Leonard had commented some time later after Sara had thoroughly ripped Amaya and Mick a new one, instructing them to clean the kitchen, leaving Leonard to supervise them to make sure they did it.

"Knew you cared about me." He smiles nodding to Amaya.

"Guessed a long time ago that you cared for her…"

"Shut up Snart!"

 **Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading this one shot. It means a lot. I love this Mick/Amaya paring so much! Seriously I think they're my new OTP! I'm definitely gonna right more for them. I have so many prompts I can use for this pairing, like this one was based off a prompt. Please do tell me what you all thought of it and if it was any good. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
